Choices
by fergie20
Summary: She hadn't intended to stay as long as she had. Fluff. NaruHina. Done from a prompt from dailylyric.


**_Choices_**

She hadn't intended to stay as late as she did. That's why she didn't have her usually present jacket. So here she was debating about either making the long track home or staying and shivering but getting to hang out with everyone. It had been a long time since the Rookie Nine sat down and just talked about life.

It made her feel warm inside that Naruto was able to bring back his friend back from the darkness and made her love for him increase. Though, he had never responded to her confession on that day long ago, Hinata had just put it out of her mind. She supposed he hadn't heard her or forgot. It made she was content to watch the new team seven hang out together with the rest of the group. Everyone laughed and joked about the past weeks about rebuilding homes and getting back into the grove of things without the threat of the Akatsuki.

Hinata smiled at something Kiba had said when she shivered violently. She inwardly sighed and silently stood up brushing off her pants. _'Time to head home I guess…'_ she thought and waved to Shino and Kiba. They both gave her looks of puzzlement.

"I-I have to get home. Father is expecting me." A lie, but they would take it. She would hate to ruin their fun. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She smiled and began to walk back home.

… …

"Naruto."

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see Sai right beside him. "What's up Sai?"

The painter nodded toward the seat the Hyuga had just vacated. "The Hyuga girl just left. I believe you wanted to talk to her tonight?" Naruto nodded at Sai. "So you should probably go after. I believe that is one does in romantic books and such yes?"

Naruto grinned at the Sai and excused himself from the circle and followed the direction Hinata had taken.

… …

Hinata turned to look behind her rather than use her family bloodline to see who was running up behind her. She hid her shock at seeing the very familiar blond head by smiling and stopping ahead for him.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto waved and jogged up next to her.

"H-Hi Naruto." She responded and nervously poked her fingertips together. Naruto smiled brightly and Hinata automatically felt better. A breeze pasted by and she shivered. Naruto's smile quickly turned into a look of concern and took off his jacket placed it over her shoulders.

The only thing that kept Hinata from fainting was the fact that he had done it so fast that she couldn't really process what happened. She warily placed her arms into the arms to large coat, smelling it as she zipped it up.

"Better?" He asked smiling and she nodded blushing. Then the Kyuubi container began to look anxious, which in turn made the young heiress nervous. She bit her lip and decided the road looked very interesting tonight with the half moon.

Naruto mental berated himself and then blurted out what he wanted to say, "Hinata, what you did when I was fighting Pein was amazing." Hinata looked up and gapped and Naruto continued on, "and I know I have been, well in Sakura's words a complete thoughtless jerk, because I haven't talked to you since." He grabbed her hands and Hinata closed her mouth and looked at him wide-eyed. He rubbed his thumb over her hand and looked into her eyes. "I want to be able to return the feelings you have for me."

"Really? Or are you just doing this because Sakura and Ino bullied you into this?" She questioned back softly. The two friends had mentioned to talk to Naruto and make him answer her back.

"Yes." Hinata hung her head down slightly hurt, "But no at the same time." His grip on her hands tightened and Hinata softly gasped in surprise. "I have been wanted to talk to you for some time now but either you were out on a mission or I was. So, Hinata, would you go out with me?"

Tears filled up her eyes as she nodded and answered, "Yes."

Naruto smiled and cupped her cheek, absently brushing away a tear. "You know if you come back crying everyone is going to assume the worse. I'm pretty sure Kiba and Shino would kill me." Hinata giggled as she wiped away the tears and Naruto's smiled broaden. "That's better! Now, let's get back with the rest of the group!"

…

Hinata Hyuga never regretted lying to Kiba and Shino that night, because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be with the man she loved.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_From a prompt I got from dailylyric livejournal! Anyone can join! :] I posted the link on my profile!_

_Prompt:  
January 23: Too late, two choices, to stay or leave  
Artist: Sara Bareilles  
Song: 'Between the Lines'_

_Read and Review if you have the time! :]_

_Dis: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does_


End file.
